


Not Just Roommates

by TaeminsLips



Category: SHINee, 아름다운 그대에게 | To the Beautiful You
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, To the Beautiful You, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeminsLips/pseuds/TaeminsLips
Summary: Taemin caught between two friends, his feelings hard for one while the other is just brotherly love
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Not Just Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [Asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/854092/one-shot-drabbles--fluff-edition)  
> Original Publication Date: July 8, 2018  
> This work is edited! You can still read the original post over on AFF in all its cringy/typo'd glory!  
> When I wrote this it was inspired by the gif below!
> 
> For Character Inspired Looks!  
> [Taemin (18)](https://maedegraw.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/shinee-taemin-shinee-33249441-522-7201.jpg) | [Minho (19)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C33V2PhUYAQSrEQ.jpg) | [Hyunwoo (18)](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9e373344ab0fa82bea5a03351873632f/tumblr_mf8wv9qPxk1rkn7a7o1_250.gif)

****

**:: 6 Months Prior ::**

“Minho... What are your feelings towards Taemin?” Hyunwoo asked.

“What?” Minho was side blinded by the question,  confused where the conversation was going.

Thinking, at first he disliked the boy, he didn't want to share his room, nor to become overly close with anyone. But Taemin — his constant support and morning notes, always left him feeling good and smiling for the day. Even if at first he was annoyed by it. He didn't hate the boy, oh no not in the slightest.

“Do you like Taemin?” He questioned again.

“I don't think this is an appropriate time to be asking that,” Minho turned to continue to the gym. Hyunwoo grabbed his arm.

“I like him — ” The words came flying out his mouth. “I...I think I'm in love with him.”

Minho took every word — let it sink in before he looked towards his friend. Hyunwoo's face wasn't anything but serious. Eyes never faltering, his lips in a straight line.

“If you don't care for him, say it. Tell me, that way I know I can make a move.” Minho wanted to hit him. “He came here for you, to be close to you, to support you and recently all you've been doing is hurting him. Instead of toying with him — hurting him the way you have been, just tell him your honest feelings .  That way he won't feel the way he's been,” Hyunwoo's words hit him like a brick.

It had been awhile since the bell rang and Hyunwoo left Minho by himself. Instead of going to practice, he found himself sitting on a bench.  Thinking of every moment he had with Taemin. He never thought he was toying with the man, the words echoing in his head made him want to hit Hyunwoo more. It's not that he didn't know, he just wasn't _sure_. He wanted to figure it out on his own time, whether or not it was more of a brotherly kind of love — or _more than that_. He knew he felt something, but he worried about what others would think. He didn't really worry about Hyunwoo, especially _now_ knowing his feelings. But he worried about his father and even the girl he considered a sister.

Before he made excuses. He wasn't sure what Taemin's feelings were. Whether it was just an obsessed fan who moved across the sea to meet him... Or now, a dear friend. Maybe he did have feelings for him, maybe not. It was all confusing — _new_ for him. Hearing his friend admit his feelings for the boy  _ he _ liked — made his blood boil. Infuriated him so much that he wanted to hit him. If that meant anything, he knew his feelings for Taemin were more than just brotherly affection.

**:: 1 Month Prior ::**

Taemin was happy he and Hyunwoo made up. He was afraid that he lost their friendship, even though he wasn't sure exactly what he did. After traveling to see Hyunwoo to make sure he was okay, Hyunwoo decided to come back to school. What Taemin didn't expect is his friend admitting his feelings for him.

“I'm glad you're back and that you're not mad at me,” Taemin smiled almost shyly. He really missed his friend.

“I'd never be mad at you,” Hyunwoo chuckled, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “I just wanted some time away from school as I said. And with my mom not being so well...”

“She seemed more than okay to me,” Taemin cocked a brow.

“Y-yah! She was feeling better today,” he pouted.

“Yeah, yeah... Anyways, I'm gonna go finish this assignment. I'll talk to you later,” Taemin smiled. And as he was about to open the door he felt Hyunwoo's hand on his arm stopping him.

“Wait — ” Hyunwoo looked away shyly, biting his bottom lip he took a deep breath before facing Taemin once more. “I...I have something I want to tell you.”

The atmosphere between them shifted almost drastically. Taemin knew it had to be something serious with the serious look in Hyunwoo's eyes . Maybe he really was mad or maybe there was another reason he left school. But what came out of his mouth wasn't what he was expecting.

“Taemin, what I'm about to tell you — I've thought long and hard on this before whether or not I should or... I don't know. But — ” He bit his lip again, Taemin watching, unsure where he was going. He watched as Hyunwoo nibbled his lip briefly before swallowing. “I...I like you Taemin — More than a friend. More than, I should,” he looked dead into Taemin's eyes. “I-I know it's wrong, because _we're both guys_. But...I don't know what it is. I can't help it. I just wanted to tell you that , a nd m-maybe you'll give me a chance?”

Taemin stood, surprised at his friend's confession. Unsure what to say, he felt a bit scrambled. He didn't feel any sort of way towards Hyunwoo, other than friendship — Maybe a brother-ship if you will. But he never thought of him in  _ that _ way. Not the way he thinks of Minho and his feelings for Minho started when he kissed him. Just the memory of his rough lips against his own. The thought sent Taemin into a fit.  


_ The school had thrown a party for the students and Minho and Taemin weren't on good terms after Minho got irritated by something. Taemin spent most of the night avoiding him and Hyunwoo kept to his side wanting, wishing he could console his friend. Taemin hadn't told him about what happened, but it was clear he was upset about something. Meanwhile no one had an idea one of the bowls of punch had been spiked and to Minho's dismay he ended up drinking 2 good cups of it, his alcohol level being the lowest of everyone's.  _

_ Taemin ended up splitting off from Hyunwoo wanting some space and some air. When he made it outside he didn't expect to find an intoxicated Minho, holding his third cup of punch. At first Taemin didn't realize it till he grabbed onto him. _

_ "H-heyyy~" he slurred. "Where do you thi-hic you're g-going." _

_ "A-are..." _

_ "Sshhhh, hehehe." He giggled. _

_ "O-oh..." he noticed the cup in his hand. Taking it he smelled it. "Oh no..." _

_ "H-heyy gib me t-tha-hic!" _

_ "No! You're drunk and could get in trouble!" Taemin protested, thankful there was a trash can close by. "Let's get you back to the dorm..." _

_ "PFFTTTT, you're no fu~uunnnn." Minho rolled his eyes rolling his tongue obnoxiously as he opened and closed his mouth. _

_ Taemin struggled to get him inside and struggled even more to get him up the stairs. It was then they finally made it to the landing when he turned to pull a protesting Minho the rest of the way. What he didn't expect and still wasn't sure of (if he just fell or actually dived) was falling on his ass, pushed to his back as Minho kissed him. Taemin in that moment remembered what he was told earlier in the year, about Minho... And how he was an affectionate drunk. But he was so in shock he didn't know how to react other then smack the man. Minho only giggled to this, saying "cute" in a whispered slurred tone before actually passing out. Thankfully for Taemin Hyunwoo had miraculously appeared and helped him move his roommate back to their dorm. _

“I...I don't know-”

“You don't have to decide now! If it's okay with you... I'd like for us to go on a date. I mean — _I know you have feelings for Minho_. That I've always known. You made it clear during the trip,” he said with a sad smile reminiscing the trip from weeks before. “I'm just asking, to give me a chance… Think about it.”

Awkwardly, Taemin nodded as Hyunwoo let go of his arm. He was so distracted by what he was told, he didn't even notice Minho returning from class.

“You're back. How're you feeling?” He asked Hyunwoo as he approached. Hyunwoo jumped in surprise looking scared as if he got caught stealing.

“I-I'm alright,” he smiled gripping the strap to his bag.

Taemin watched as Minho observed them. Nodding to Hyunwoo's reply as he looked to Taemin.

“Where were you? You left without saying anything, even missed class,” he said in a calm scolding manner.

“Taemin was with me!” Hyunwoo called. Minho cocked a brow looking to Taemin from the corner of his eye. Clearly jealous.

“I went to check on him. His phone was off, no one could get a hold of him. I brought him back,” Taemin grinned. Minho clenched his jaw as he coughed, nodding to Taemin's explanation.

“Well — glad you're back. Now if you don't mind I have some stuff I need to go over. Taemin would you mind helping me?” He asked.

“Y-yeah! Sure!” He exclaimed as he felt Minho's grip on his wrist, being pulled into their dorm, leaving Hyunwoo out in the hallway.

As they entered the room, Minho's grip was tight on Tae's wrist. Taemin became irritated as they stood in the middle of the room, the grip on his wrist starting to hurt — trying to pull his arm away with no avail.

“Minho... You're hurting me,” his voice was soft. Minho who seemed to be in a trance was brought back, loosening his grip on his friend's arm.

“S-sorry...” he breathed deeply, keeping his back to Tae

Tae gently rubbed the spot Minho's hand had been, unsure of what to say to him, he began chewing on his lip. The awkward silence filling the room, Tae decided to head to the bathroom to run his wrist under some cool water. Only to be stopped, finding himself against the door.

Minho wasn't sure what he was doing, or thinking rather. As he heard Tae's footsteps move farther away from him — moving so quickly, dropping his bag in the process as he found himself pinning his roommate to the door

“M-minho...” he choked out. Eyes wide as he looked to his friend. Minho's eyes looked crazed, angry, a little sad.

“I...I'm so sorry...” He released his grip on his friend again. Taking another deep breath he backed away, his eyes finding something else to concentrate on. Clearly still battling himself.

“I-is... Everything okay Minho?” Taemin spoke carefully.

“C-could I ask, why did you go to Hyunwoo? ... What did Hyunwoo tell you?” He kept his eyes to the floor. Taemin was unsure what he should say. He was still wrapping his head around Hyunwoo's confession. The last time he said anything Minho had told him to not talk about him. But now he's asking about what happened, he swallowed the build up of saliva.

“I was worried about him, that he might've been sick. Anytime I would call his phone, or send him messages — I'd never get a reply or a call back. I worried he was angry at me for something,” his voice was soft. “I just wanted to know if he was okay,” he paused.

Minho turned to look at him, seeing his friend looking down, his foot kicking gently into the floor.

“I was happy to see he was well. Thankfully not upset at me over anything. His dad drove us back, making jokes and happy that I had visited. I guess he never really brought friends home in the past,” he sighed at the thought. “When we got back... He walked me back to our room,” he looked up to meet Minho's eye. “He confessed his feelings to me.”

Minho's eyes widened, surprised to hear his worst fear. Hyunwoo confessed before he did.

“He... He asked me to give him a chance, even though... he knows I don't view him more than anything but a brother. The least I can do, is give him a chance, right?”

Minho's lip stayed in a hard line, his jaw clenching as he heard the words leave Taemin's lips. He felt himself boiling with jealousy, still unsure of his feelings. Looking away he took a deep breath, his eyes darting back to his roommate as he continued to awkwardly stand by the door. He licked his lips as he faced his friend again — closing the space between them. Silence filled the room once again as he continued to look into his friends eyes, testing the waters.

“Taemin, promise you won't be angry with me, or hit me... or...” he fought to keep himself steady. Taemin blinked a few times before shyly nodding. Minho hesitantly licked his lips again. “I want to hear you say it,” his voice trembled.

“I-I promise,” Tae's voice also trembled.

Minho felt his heart pound in his chest, the sound throbbing in his ears. Slowly he leaned in, their foreheads meeting, their noses gently brushed. He paused for a moment, his eyes closed as he felt the warmth from his skin, Taemin's breath brushing his lips. He licked his lips subconsciously again, hoping to get a taste. He stayed like that for a few moments, their breaths intermingling as he felt himself become intoxicated just by the slight touch of their skin together.

“I-I, I like you Taemin,” the words came out of nowhere. “I hope you'll keep your promise,” he said almost in a whisper.

Slowly he moved, his hand finding Taemin's jaw and with his index finger lining his jaw gently pushing to angle his head. His breath shaking, their lips met. Taemin was surprised by the confession — even more surprised by the kiss. His heart pounding so hard, he thought it might jump from his chest. He felt his eyes water, as Minho's hand fully cupped his cheek, the kiss so soft, so innocent for the both of them. Slowly they began to move, continuing the kiss a few more moments, before shyly pulling away.

Taemin couldn't help the tear that escaped his eye, Minho noticing it immediately. Quickly wiping it away Taemin excused himself to the bathroom, locking the door behind him while  Minho stood awkwardly in their room. Turning his head he heard the water running and taking a deep breath he decided to get changed. Taemin splashed cold water on his face, recounting what happened, unsure if he was dreaming or …

He had been catching feelings for Minho, it's normal when you're living in the same space. He knew especially when Minho kissed him during the party. He didn't make his feelings known, mainly out of fear. He couldn't take losing someone he dearly cared for. But now he knew things wouldn't be the same, especially with the confession. It was a complete game changer.

After a few more moments he decided to leave the bathroom, knowing he had to talk to Minho about what just happened. He wanted to know where they were now. He felt like his head was spinning with everything that happened in such a short time — he needed to know for sure, it wasn't just some sick joke.

Exiting the bathroom he caught Minho changing. He watched as he finished putting his shirt on, the muscles on his back flexing as the shirt slid down his body. Taemin had to look away, for fear of getting turned on. When he was sure Minho was dressed he made his presence known.

“Minho, c-could... We talk?” he struggled. Minho took a moment before turning to face his roommate. His heart still pounding in his chest. Gulping he nodded as he took a seat on his bed, Taemin sat on the pouf in front of him.

“D-did you...”

Before he could get a word out, their lips met again. Minho was unable to help himself. Pulling Tae to him, the both of them falling back onto his bed. Taemin instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck, their lips meshing together in fervor. The feel of Minho's lips on his own were coarse and rough and as he opened his mouth to catch a breath ,  their tongues met briefly, tasting one another for the first time. Tae felt love drunk at that moment. 

When Minho felt Tae's plush soft lips on his again, it almost sending him into a frenzy, he couldn't help himself when Tae began speaking. When he felt Tae's mouth open he went for it, entwining his tongue with his in a dance. They continued this way a few more moments before pulling away.

Tae's eyes fluttered open as he looked at Minho, whose arms held him tightly. Minho's eyes were heavy as he licked his lips, his mouth just slightly agape as he breathed.

“Taemin...” he paused. “I'm not going to force you to choose." He sighed as he thought carefully on his next words. "I just want you to know... As difficult it was for me to come to terms with... I am in love with you.”

Tae's eyes began watering again — heart beating like crazy like it would jump from his chest. He was _so happy_ it was mutual.

“The only thing I ask is... Let it just be us, when we're together. Don't talk or think about him,” Minho knew it was a little selfish. If Taemin had chosen Hyunwoo over him, he would be happy for him! But he couldn't bare the thought of losing. The request was simple to Taemin and by the way Minho said it, he caught what he meant. He nodded with a small smile.

**:: Present Day ::**

Minho spent the day waiting for Taemin. It was the day he went on his date with Hyunwoo. It was early as Minho continued to lay in bed, knowing Taemin had left for whatever their friend had planned. Minho worried that maybe Taemin would catch feelings for him. Not that he had any control over the boy, just the thought of him being by anyone else's side scared him. Having come to depend on him, even in the smallest of ways. He enjoyed seeing him happy — especially when _he_ made him happy. Those moments he wanted to continue making memories of.

Out of reflex he kept checking his phone. Waiting, hoping he'd receive a text from Taemin. He promised not to bother them unless it was an emergency and painstakingly he's keeping to it.

Taemin got up early for his date with Hyunwoo. He was surprised when Hyunwoo had asked him, planned everything for the day. Deciding he'd grant his wish and give him a chance, though he knew deep down where his heart belonged.

The day seemed to go by fairly quick, starting off with a nice breakfast before a drive. They found themselves at the arcade, playing all the games, laughing, telling jokes, and overall enjoying each other's company. As the hours passed the sun began to set, Hyunwoo brought Taemin to the Banpo Bridge. As soon as the lights illuminated under the bridge, Hyunwoo led them to the perfect spot — Taemin knew what Hyunwoo was about to do.

Taemin's phone went off, but he ignored it, not wanting to be rude to his friend, he figured if it was important, it'd go off again. Talking and eating ice cream, Taemin did not anticipate what his friend was going to ask. Hyunwoo, clearly nervous, took their trash to throw it away to the nearby trash can, meanwhile Taemin checked his phone to see who it was.

From: Minho 7:10PM

It's getting late, are you okay?

His heart fluttering at the words, he smiled to himself before quickly putting his phone back into his pocket, the smile fading as he heard the returning footsteps. When Hyunwoo returned, he stumbled over his words, trying to not make the situation anymore awkward, as he knew it was. Then Taemin received another text message.

“You wanna check that? It might be important,” Hyunwoo said, noting it was the second time it went off. Hesitantly Taemin pulled out his phone.

From: Minho 7:30PM

I miss you... When are you getting back?

Taemin's eyes widened, his heart jumping at the words on his screen. Hyunwoo, though not meaning to, saw who had texted. Feeling his heart sink, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Thinking a few moments, he decided to take a walk.

“Hey... You know why I brought you out today, to give me a chance. You know what I'm going to ask you, so — I'm going to go for a walk. If you're here or not, when I get back, I'll have my answer,” he smiled. “I'll be back.”

Without being able to say anything, he watched as his friend quickly got up walking the path. Sighing he put his head back, looking up to the dark sky he knew he'd hate himself if he didn't say anything to Hyunwoo. Sighing, he stood up deciding to walk himself, leaving the jacket Hyunwoo had lent him on the bench. After a few minutes he returned seeing Hyunwoo just returning himself, seemingly disappointed, he took the jacket and sat on the bench. Before Taemin made his way to his friend, he replied to Minho's text.

To: Minho 7:50PM

I'll be back soon. I miss you too.

“Hyunwoo!” Taemin called as he approached, Hyunwoo's face formed another smile, although it remained sad.

Taemin stood, his eyes downcast as he spoke. He was flattered, but his heart wasn't here. Apologizing to his friend, he bowed deeply a few moments. Speaking with him, he expressed his appreciation for his friend, understanding how he felt. Not wanting to leave it in a bad place. Hyunwoo was understanding, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He was just happy he could have Taemin in his life, even if it was just as a friend. Taemin felt his eyes well, thankful for his friends understanding. Quickly giving Hyunwoo a hug he started running, he had to catch the bus.

Minho receiving the message from Taemin, felt his heart pound in his chest, a wide smile on his face. Putting on his shoes he ran out to wait for him. Running through the halls and down the stairs, he continued running till he made his way to the bench by the dorm entrance. Huffing he caught his breath, taking a seat as he continued to wait. He continued looking at his phone, rereading the words on the screen. It felt like his heart was singing.

Waiting patiently, feeling nervous as his anxieties rose. Looking in the direction Tae would be coming, then back to his phone. It felt like an eternity as he waited, his leg shaking, he began to wonder if he was even coming. As he began having his doubts he heard faint footsteps at a fast pace. Turning his head again he watched as Taemin appeared. Standing immediately he looked as Taemin stood there briefly, huffing, catching his breath. He had been running the whole way from the stop. Minho couldn't help his smile, as he began making his way to the younger. Taemin's eyes watered as he went into a sprint again, practically tackling Minho. He nuzzled his face into the taller man's chest.

“You're here,” the words fell from Minho's mouth as he held tightly onto his friend. Taemin's grip tightened on Minho's shirt as he inhaled his scent. Finally calming, he let himself get lost.

“O-of course...” he felt shy. Minho continued to smile as he nuzzled into Taemin's hair.

“Let's head back to the dorm.”

Hands entwined, the walk to the dorm was quiet. Taemin was happy, feeling as if he'd float away if he let go. Then his mind trailed, he wondered what they were now. They weren't friends that was for sure. Were they boyfriends? Lovers? Friends with benefits? What was this? He stopped just a few feet from the stairs up to the dorm. Minho, feeling the gentle tug, turned to look at his friend.

“What is it?” He asked.

“A-are... Are we boyfriends now?” Taemin was so innocent in the way he asked.

For a second he wasn't sure how to answer, he hadn't even thought about it. He knew what he felt for Taemin, but to put a title to it, to what they were... He hadn't given it any thought. Looking at how nervous Taemin was, knowing his answer depended on it, he pulled the boy close, planting a kiss to his lips. Not caring if they were caught. He knew what he wanted.

“Taemin, I'll be honest with you. When my feelings for you had come about, I wasn't 100% sure what to do or how to go about them. I knew for sure it scared me shitless. After much thought, I knew I didn't want to be away from you. As selfish as it sounds, I wanted you always by my side. I wanted you all to myself. Especially after Hyunwoo admitted to me his feelings for you. That was the moment I knew I didn't want to share you. I felt incredibly selfish.”

Taemin was surprised to hear that Hyunwoo had told Minho, with how he was so scared about his revelation, he didn’t expect him to have told anyone. But he could also understand how Minho felt. Having to deal with his friend and how she would always throw herself at him, then the whole “Dating” scandal she pulled. He understood her feelings too, but still he couldn't help but feel upset with her, jealousy! Even when Minho was obviously not interested.

“I know I can't be selfish and say you can't have friends. But I want to be selfish enough to be able to call you mine,” the words came. “So, will you be my boyfriend?”

Taemin felt like he was on cloud nine. Feeling his eyes well up again for the nth time, he didn't do anything but plant his lips back on Minho's again. Pulling away only to say an excited “Yes!” Smiling happily, not even thinking, Minho grabbed Tae's wrist running for the dorms.

Ecstatic neither stopped till they were in their room. Out of breath as soon as they crossed the threshold Taemin found his back against the door. Minho closing the space, his arms wrapping around Tae's waist. Catching his breath, his sight becoming hazy as his eyes met Minho's. He was nervous and excited all at once!

Things started slow, Minho's hands slowly moving gently massaging each spot he passed. Taemin felt like putty in his hands as he felt the massage on his hips. It wasn't helping his growing member, which he worried Minho was able to feel.

Minho, feeling the younger man’s member on his thigh, smirked as he kissed him again. Taemin complied ,  his arms slowly wrapped around the taller man's neck. Minho pressed into him, deepening the kiss as his hands found their way to his thighs. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted Tae, wrapping his legs around his waist as he held him against the wall before walking over to the bed. Laying Taemin down, he crawled on top of him, trailing the kisses to his neck. The noise that came from Taemin, made his already hard member jump.

Taemin moaned, self conscious of the sounds he was making. He never knew he could make noises like that. Turning his head, behind his hand trying to cover the moans escaping his lips. Minho, taking notice forcefully held his hand away.

“No, I want to hear,” he looked into the younger man's eyes. 

Keeping contact, his grasp loosened and trailed his hand across Taemin's chest. Lifting the hem of his shirt, he pushed up touching the others skin. Feeling Minho's hand directly on his chest caused him to moan again, biting his lip trying to muffle another as Minho began to play with his nipple. The sensation crawling over his body, caused Taemin to push Minho away. Sitting up he wasn't sure if he could go all the way. Fearing the pain, fearing disappointing Minho. He never had any sexual experiences.

“What's wrong?” Minho asked.

“I-I, I don't know if I can do this...” Taemin couldn't keep eye contact. “I-I don't have any experience,” he gripped the comforter. Minho watched as Taemin seemed to struggle. Reaching out he ran his hand through Taemin's hair.

“Taemin, I don't have any experience either...” He got him to look at him again. He could tell how uncomfortable his junior was.

Minho calmed him down, admitting it was his first time too. Minho had never had any sexual experiences himself, although he had dated girls in the past. Minho made sure Taemin had the choice, allowing him to decide what he wanted to do. Taemin hearing he wasn't alone relaxed him a bit. He wanted to, but didn't know how, which scared him most. Minho saw this, and although he's never done anything, or even knew himself what to do, admitted to looking up what to do. Feeling embarrassed admitting it, he saw as Taemin fully calmed down.

“You can still decide. If you don't want to, we don't have to,” Minho said calmly.

Instead of saying anything, he kissed Minho again. Letting that be his answer. Taemin knew if he didn't get it over with now, he might never. Meshing their lips together, hand entwined in the elders hair. He pulled away shyly.

“Let's get in the shower...” his voice sounded hazy.

Minho in a daze from the kiss didn't say anything, only pulled him up from the bed and began to help undress him. Taemin complied as he allowed his shirt to fall to the floor. Minho quickly followed suit — removing his own shirt, they found themselves halfway there.

There they stood, Minho's toned, muscled body like he had been carved by the gods, and Taemin who was thin with lightly toned muscles. They observed each other, taking in each curve and line. Taemin thought his heart was going to rip out of his chest, the adrenaline starting to take over, they both went for each other — hands on skin, mouths meeting again. Minho manhandled the situation as he began to walk Taemin backwards, running into the desk and the wall. Taemin against the door again as Minho pulled away for a breath, began working on his pants. Minho taking the hint began too, Tae's pants falling much faster to his knees.

Wanting to show dominance Taemin took a step, as he continued to fiddle with Minho's belt and button; pressed into him, turning and pushing him into the wall. Succeeding, his hands trailed up to Minho's chest and neck. Minho grunted as he smiled into the kiss enjoying the dominant Taemin. They stood like that, Taemin's pants at his knees, and Minho inwardly giggling at the smaller male. Minho's hands made their way to the smaller man's waist again, pushing back and toward the bathroom per Taemin's request.

As they crossed the threshold, Minho kicked the door shut continuing to push into the shower. Again against the wall, Taemin arched his back as Minho's mouth found its way to his neck, the tingling sensation coursing over his body. Minho at that moment finished undressing him. Taemin stepping and kicking the articles of clothing out the door of the shower. As Minho continued to grow closer and closer to his hard cock.

Not wanting to lose it yet, Taemin pulled and pushed Minho into the wall, fighting and pulling at the olders pants. Minho quickly discarded them, as they hit the floor. Taemin quickly turned on the water, at first cold it quickly began to warm. When his eyes connected back to Minho's who still seemed to stay against the wall, he let his eyes trail. The both of them drinking each other in, observing every line and detail of the others body. When Taemin's eyes fell to Minho's gorging cock, he felt his mouth salivate. Without thinking, he found himself on his knees, cock in his hand, he began to work a surprised Minho.

Not even thinking, Taemin continued to stroke and work Minho's cock. He had played with himself before, what was different with someone else's? Looking up to his lover, who hadn't taken his eyes off him, their eyes connected as Taemin took him into his mouth. His tongue swirling and teasing his lover. Minho leaned his head back, a deep moan escaping him as the new sensation made him tremble.

“Taemin,” Minho's voice was deep. “I want you... So badly.” Minho looked back down, catching his eyes again. Licking his lips as the water beat down on them, watching as his cock disappeared in the younger mouth. Running a hand through the younger's hair, he grasped pulling him back to him. Taemin didn't realize he liked it rough till that moment.

Their lips clashing again as his hands began to trail across the smaller body. Taemin biting his lip playfully, Minho grunting in reply as he tightened his grip around the boy. Taemin felt their members together, began to rock his hips. Minho's hand grasped his bottom, moving his hips in sync with Tae's. Moving his hand slowly, he found himself between Taemin's cheeks. Taemin feeling the new sensation tensed a moment—stopping his hips, his fingers digging into Minho's shoulder.

Before continuing, Minho pulled his hand back, raising it to their faces, Taemin catching on what he was about to do. Whimpering to Minho, his mouth agape as if begging, he took one-two fingers into his mouth. Sucking and coaxing his saliva around the digits, the taste of his skin making his cock twitch between them. Minho watched in awe as he continued to hold the smaller male pulling away, a trail of saliva still connecting.

“We can stop...”

“No... I want this... I want you.” He panted.

Minho planted his lips to Taemin's once more, his coaxed fingers finding their place as his entrance. Kissing to his ear, he carefully massaged the muscle, whispering to relax. Taemin felt his legs shaking as the new sensation shot signals all over his body. Minho talked him through everything. Pushing the first digit in, carefully feeling him out till he was relaxed enough, then added the second. Slowly moving and carefully stretching his lover. After a few minutes the pain subsided, pleasure taking over and Taemin felt like he was losing his mind. Minho found the spot and continued to play and massage the area, causing Taemin to moan and shake, the heat around Minho's fingers getting hotter. He didn't want his baby to cum just yet.

Removing his fingers he turned around, placing Taemin to the wall again. Taemin facing the wall whimpered as Minho let go of him, not expecting the moan escaping his lips as Minho had knelt down. Spreading his cheeks, Minho lost in the moment began to eat him out. Licking and lapping his puckered hole, pushing his tongue into the muscle. Taemin's knees became even weaker as he felt the new sensation. After a few more moments of squirming and moaning, Minho rose, littering love bites across his shoulder.

“A-are you ready?” His voice was hoarse. The only reply he received was a whimper, feeling Taemin pressing into him.

“D-don't tease me anymore.”

Taking his member into his hand, spitting and coaxing it, he angled himself at his lovers opening. Leaning his head into his shoulder as he watched. Gently pushing, the muscle tightening around his head, he felt himself become dizzy, watching as his cock slowly, but surely disappeared into his lover. Taemin's whimpers and moaning almost did him, as he felt his muscles contract around his cock. He pushed all the way in, waiting for Taemin to relax, not wanting to hurt him. His hands moving on their own, found Tae's cock, the other gliding up, finger teasing his nipples as he began to stroke and slowly move in and out.

“Ooh, myy, godd,” Taemin threw his head back. “M-Minho...” he groaned. “F-faster..”

Minho stopped a moment, taking a breath he whispered “I don't want to hurt you.”

“Miinnnnn~” Taemin moaned, slowly moving his own hips back, the feeling causing his body to twitch. All the new sensations sending him over the edge.

Pulling back, Minho grasped Taemin's hips, his fingers digging and leaving marks in his wake. Taemin held himself up on the wall, as Minho slowly began to move again, this time his pace picking up every few moments. The heat was driving him crazy. He tried to keep his mind on other things, not wanting to cum too early. He recited the steps he remembered reading, repeating the steps in his head as he felt Tae's body jerk.

“Ohmygod, right there~” he leaned his head back.

Keeping a hand on his hip, he trailed the other up his chest, gently pulling Taemin back to lean on him, his back arched as Minho placed a kiss to his lips. Taemin felt himself relax, a hand entangling through Minho's hair. Moans and whimpers still escaped him as he felt Minho's cock deep in him.

“Minho,” he breathed, “I-fuck...” he felt his body shudder and tremble as he hit the spot again. “Let's cum together.” he placed a kiss to his cheek. “I think... I think I'm about to...”

“Not yet baby,” he growled. “I don't want you to yet.”

“Don't hold back~” Taemin felt his cock twitch as he heard the growl in his ear. Moving his hips with Minho's. “I said I wanted it faster,” he moaned as he grinded his hips into Minho's, who began to growl from the sensation.

Pushing Taemin back into the wall, completely forgetting everything he was trying to remember, he allowed his instincts to take over. Pulling out just so his head was still within the muscle, he pushed in hard. Causing Taemin to mewl. He did it again, getting another guttural mewl from his lover. Then his hips began to pick up the pace.

The fast pace made Taemin's eyes hazy. He was seeing stars as he kept his hands against the wall, trying to keep himself up. Minho picking up the pace again, Taemin couldn't hold in the moans anymore.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck, ohmygod!”

Minho grunted and continued, feeling the build up in his belly as he neared his climax. Wanting Taemin to feel good, Minho moved a hand, grasping it around Taemin's throbbing cock as he continued his pace, his hand following suit.

“Fffucckk!” Taemin moaned. “I-I'm... hngg, I'm.. gonna... fuck... cum!”

Minho continued, his pace picking up as Taemin's mewls continued echoing.

“Right there!” He chanted. “Right- fuck... Hngg.. Ahh~”

Taemin threw his head back, Minho's fist not letting up as he came, spurts of white coaxing his lover's hand and wall. His muscles contracted and throbbed as he shook. The sensation caused Minho to reach his limit. Leaning in he kissed and bit down as he let go, his load filling his lover. Taemin, still shaking, felt himself shake even more when he felt the heat enter him. All his muscles still contracting, both men now shaking. They stood like that for a good while, letting the hot water beat down on them. Minho pulled out, huffing as he leaned onto his lover—both exhausted.

Taemin turned around, planting a rushed kiss to Minho's lips, as he continued to shake, he wanted more.

“H-how was it?” Minho's voice was hoarse as they pulled away. When he opened his eyes he saw Taemin biting his lip, his eyes still hazy.

“I-I want more,” his voice was faint.

Minho gave a weak grin. “Let's get washed up first. Then maybe we can play some more?” Taemin smiled tiredly and nodded.

The rest of their night consisted of round after round of exploration. Learning the things they liked and didn't. Minho quickly learned things not only about himself, but his boyfriend he never thought he’d know. And they made sure, everyone knew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new I hope you enjoyed this one shot!  
> If you remember this one shot from AFF; Hello again!
> 
> All old works are slowly being edited and moved here from AFF, if you'd like to keep an eye out!  
> Comments and Kudos are much loved and appreciated!♥


End file.
